


Taking Responsibility

by CasablancaFletcher



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasablancaFletcher/pseuds/CasablancaFletcher
Summary: You and Merula take a relaxing afternoon nap
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Taking Responsibility Part 1

You walked back into the Hufflepuff common room; the warm fire was very welcoming compared to most other parts of Hogwarts. The shuffling in your pocket reminded you what you were there for as you quickly bolted towards your dormitory. Thankfully Rowan wasn’t in the room when you opened the door. You moved to your bedside table and pulled a tiny Merula Snyde out of your breast pocket and placed her on the ground. You took out your wand and whispered “Engorgio” and the once tiny Merula quickly swelled to her normal size. “Jeez anon if you run around like that with me in your pocket I’m gonna be sick, think about me next time you idiot!” You smiled warmly at the short girl, her head barely reaching your shoulders. “I’ll try to be more careful next time Merula” to which you gain a frown. “Who said there will be a next time dumb ass?”. This was the third time you snuck her back into your room, over the past month the both of you had become a lot closer after going on a couple of dates. Even though your relationship was secret you had a huge amount of feelings for the girl, despite her cold attitude towards you she could be sweet when she wanted to. “Are you just going to stare at me weirdo?” Merula chided. The reason for these trysts was simple, you loved your afternoon naps and Merula made good company being your (secret) girlfriend. “I’m just looking at how beautiful you are Merula”. Merula’s eyes widened and a small blush encroached on her face. “Don’t just say that you idiot! Complements won’t get you in my knickers” she said, her blush receding and her trademark smirk returning to her face. “You’re lucky anyway the most powerful witch at Hogwarts has decided to grace your pigsty of a dormitory”. “More like cutest witch at Hogwarts” you retort as she chucks a potion book from your bedside table at you. “You idiot! just get in bed!”. You quickly oblige and toss off your robe and jump onto your bed. Merula removes hers and sits down on the side, laying herself down as you wrap your arms around her. You look right into her vibrant violet eyes and a small smile emerges on your face. How did you get so lucky to turn your bully into your girlfriend? “What the hell are you looking at?” Merula questions you. Your smile grows even wider “Sorry your eyes are just too pretty”. Merula’s blush returns. “I told you to quit complimenting me, whatever you’re planning won’t work” “I’m not planning anything, I’ve just had a long day and wanted to spend time with you” Merula averted her eyes and moved closer to you, planting a kiss on your cheek and moving her head into your chest. “Just shut up and go to sleep” You quickly oblige her, closing your eyes and smelling her hair, she had changed shampoo since you had starting dating and the girly smells that entered your nose instantly relaxed you.

Merula looked up, you had long since passed out and were lightly snoring. Merula’s face had a huge grin on it, you were really cute when you slept, it was also the one time she wasn’t bombarded by your compliments that made her weak in the knees. She would never admit it but she loved these afternoon naps, being wrapped in your arms, and your deep manly smell that assaulted her nose made her feel almost at home. A wide goofy grin appeared on your face startling Merula. “This idiot better not be having some sort of wet dream.” Merula whispered. A smirk formed on her face, she remembered a spell she read about that would allow her to watch the dreams of someone else. “This will give me so much ammunition for our next argument she whispered proudly as she waved her wand and said the incantation. Merula was transported into your mind and saw a large comfy looking study with a roaring fireplace in the middle. She looked around and saw you, except it wasn’t exactly you. You were sitting on a couch across from her with far more wrinkles on your face than usual. ‘This idiot dreams about being an old man, what a dork’ Merula thought to herself watching you slowly read through a copy of the Daily Prophet. A sharp knock at the door startled both you and her as a woman walked through with a tray of tea in her hands. A warm smile was worn by your older counterpart. “Thank you, dear, you always make it the best”. The woman smiled back “Only the best for you love” Merula squinted her eyes, who the hell was the woman and why did she just call you dear? Were you cheating on her in a dream? Merula started to shake until she got a better look at the features of the woman. She was short with shoulder-length messy hair and eye shadow. Merula instantly recognized the orange-gold tuft in her hair. Merula was speechless, is this what your dreams were? Her leading some boring domestic life? As much as she hated the idea, she felt a rush of love. You wanted her to be your wife. Merula ducked her head into her hands, her face becoming redder by the second. She watched as the older version of herself walked over and put down the tray, placing a kiss on your cheek. This was a bit much for Merula to handle, she was incredibly embarrassed but deep down she couldn’t remember the last time she had been this happy, not even since you asked her out. Merula looked up as she heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet running down the hallway as two kids burst into the room and shouted, “Papa you’re back!” Your older counterpart’s smiled widened. “Come here boys I’ve missed you” Both of the children hopped in your lap as you made a grunting noised from the weight of them. You ruffled both their heads, each one sporting a spot of orange-gold. Merula couldn’t think, all she could do was cry. This was by far the happiest moment of her life and it wasn’t even real. She felt like she would pass out, jump for joy, and run over and kiss you all in the same moment. Unfortunately, her lack of concentration on the spell threw her out of your mind.

You woke up suddenly and tried to remember where you were. You look out the window and see that it is already dark outside. ’Damn’ you think to yourself. You probably missed dinner. You look down to see a mass of bushy wild hair and you feel a strange wetness on your chest. “Merula?” You say, unsure of her situation. She looks up at you with puffy eyes and a beet-red face. “Merula are you okay?! What happened?! You’ve been crying!” Merula shook her head and darted her face towards yours, planting a warm kiss on your lips. Despite the shock, you quickly reciprocate pulling her closer against you and kiss her back. Your faces part leaving a trail of saliva between them. “What was that about Merula? Are you okay?” “Never better” replies Merula as her smile turns into her full-on beaming. You would kill to see that smile. Merula’s smile fades as her face becomes much more serious. “You better take responsibility Anon”. You look at her confused. “Responsibility for what?” you ask. “Oh shut up you dumb ass and get undressed” Merula quickly pounced you, placing little kisses all over you.


	2. Taking Responsibility Part 2

“You better take responsibility Anon”. You look at her confused. “Responsibility for what?” you ask. “Oh, shut up you dumb ass and get undressed” Merula quickly pounced you, placing little kisses all over you. Merula fumbled with the buttons awkwardly while trying to kiss you at the same time. You try to help her, but she slaps your hand away. “I can do this myself you know!” Merula looks up at you in frustration. You resign and allow her to continue. You watch as she pops the first button, then the second and then the third with her tongue stuck out in concentration. She quickly tries to rip off your tie and, in the process, chokes you. “Merula! Take it easy that hurts!” you chide her, but she looks in your eyes angrily. “I told you I know what I’m doing!” she shouts. Her face then softens as she realizes. “I’m sorry” she whispers. Your eyes open in shock. Did the most powerful witch at Hogwarts just apologize to you? You smile and move your hands to unbutton her shirt. “Eep! Who said you could do that!” You ignore her and continue as she does the same to your shirt. Both of you finish after an embarrassingly long time and she has her eyes glued to your now bare chest. You look at hers as well and see a light gray sports bra covering her petite breasts. You quickly move to pull the sports bra over her head surprising her as you ruffle her already messy hair even more. As Merula realizes what you’ve done her face goes completely red as she covers herself up with her arms. “I’m sure you’d prefer bigger ones, I’m not like that bimbo Haywo- “You move her arms suddenly and shove your face into her flat chest, eagerly lapping at her cute nipples. Merula yelps in surprise. “Jeez you’re pathetic, you look like a dog.” As much as she’d like to insult you right now deep down, she was very happy at how eager you were to feel her. You look her right in her striking violet eyes. “I don’t give a shit about Penny, why would I when I’m with the cutest witch at Hogwarts.” Merula hides her face in her hands to stop you from seeing her smile. ‘Why does this idiot always have so many compliments.’ Merula softly moaned as you continue to assault her chest, leaving no skin unlicked and paying special attention to her now hard nipples. Merula quickly regains control of the situation and moves her foot to your crotch caressing your rapidly growing erection. She softly kicks it and as you yelp flips you on your back and runs her tongue up and down the side of your neck as you gasp from the warm feeling. “Don’t get ahead of yourself pervert” she whispers into your ear, licking your lobe and moving her tongue inside. You groan, finding yourself turning into putty in her lithe hands. She moves a hand down to your pants, undoing the top button and pulling down the zipper. You quickly shuffle your pants down as she giggles into your ear, happy over how eager you were. She pulls down the waistband of your underwear and yelps as your huge erection springs forth. “Good god how did you get one that big without me noticing” Merula tentatively placed her hand on it, the touch eliciting a deep groan from you. She began to slowly stroke your now impossibly hard member as she continued to assault your neck and ears with licks and delicate kisses. She continues to stroke you as your groans get louder until you’re almost ready to burst. She stops and places a finger right on your hole and took precum and licked her finger. “Not so fast lover boy, I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I?” She moved around placing her plump ass directly in front of your face as you feel her hot breath on your cock. You eagerly pull off her skirt and are greeted by black spats, you can feel the warmth emanating from her and you pull them down. Her feminine scent fills the room as you find your eyes drawn to her now sopping wet pussy. You note that the hair right above it has the same gold tuft that’s on the hair on her head, but your grin is stopped short as a warm sensation moves up to the top of your painfully hard shaft. You look down between her legs and see greedily licking the bottom of your cock to the top, planting kisses on it when she goes back down. You place your hand on her ass remarking that her second nickname was well deserved; she did indeed have the fattest ass at Hogwarts. You drove straight into her, taking one long lick of her from the top of her clit to the bottom of her pussy. Her womanly taste mixed in with her sweat was intoxicating. She moaned softly into the base of your cock. You feel her lift her tongue up the shaft one more time until you feel your head wrapped in mouth, groaning as spasms of pleasure move throughout your body. You rapidly twirl your tongue around her clit as she begins to take more of your dick in her mouth, both of you moaning and groaning in succession. You begin to move a finger inside her being almost immediately sucked in by how wet she is. Merula moans deeply while bobbing her head up and down your cock and wiggles her ass in front of you as if asking for more. You immediately oblige. You push in two fingers and pump into her, simultaneously barraging her clit with licks and kisses. You can tell its working on her as her bobs become more frantic and you feel her moaning on your dick. You feel your dick start to twitch as raw pleasure begins to flow from the base and all the way up until- *Pop* Merula pulled her lips off your cock and planted a kiss at the tip. “I told you already, don’t get ahead of yourself” she smirks back at you. You had enough. You flip Merula on her back as she lets out a yelp and place your throbbing cock against her pussy. “Wait wait wait!” You look up at her as she covers her eyes. “I’ve never done this before so try not to break me like a dumbass.” You smile at her desperately trying to hide her face, she placed her hands on your shoulders. You slowly push into her, she was tight, really tight. You heard her yelp a little until you were halfway inside and heard a sob. “Merula! Jeez, you should have said something if I was hurting you!” Her nails bite into your shoulder as you try to pull out. “P-p-p-please don’t” she whimpers, you look in her eyes as tears freely fall. “Are you okay Merula? What’s wrong?” you ask. Her face widens into a big toothy grin. “I’m fine Anon, I’m j-j-just really happy” The grin leaves her face “P-p-please don’t ever leave me, I can’t live without you, I love you Anon”. You felt your gut wrench, you leaned down to her. “Merula I’m never going to leave you; I love you too.” Her big toothy grin returns as she clashes her lips to yours, greedily exploring your mouth as your two tongues battle for dominance. She pulls away from you and her smirk returns. “Now how about you fuck me like a good boy?” You didn’t need to be asked twice as you plunged the rest of your length into her. She bit down on your neck from the pain but whispered “Keep going” right into your ear. You continued to slam into her with abandon, her pussy massaging your cock the entire way. It was like your dick was engulfed in honey; you were addicted. You bit Merula’s earlobe and whispered just how much you loved her into her ear, each time she got tighter and pulled you even closer. You could tell you wouldn’t last much longer, she just felt way too good and you could feel the raw pleasure coursing through your body. She was close too as she pulled your head into her neck and whispered in your ear “Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou” You reached down to pull out and cum but you felt her legs instantly wrap around your body. “You aren’t going to waste a drop of that, now hurry up and make me a mommy.” Those words instantly sent you into overdrive as you slammed into her one last time, unloading thick ropes of cum right into her waiting womb. Both of you screamed as you came together pleasure wracking both your bodies in a raw primal way. Before you could do anything else the door slammed open and two students entered wands drawn. Rowan and Penny looked on in a mix of shock and horror. “I-I-I-I-I heard Merula and I thought you were in trouble but” Penny stuttered out trembling. You unconsciously pulled out of Merula and cum dribbled out of her. Penny immediately ran out of the room while Rowan stood there in shock. “Why did it have to be her” Penny thought. “Anyone but her” she ran down the steps with tears in her eyes. Rowan continued to stand there and stare until he came back to reality and opened his mouth.

“What the fuck”


End file.
